So now what?
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Series of drabbles post "Help Me" . Huddy all the way. Read and Review.


Hi :( I uploaded this a while ago on Fanpop and decided to have it beta-read and upload it on here too. There are little changes I made, while making it a better version. Thanks to my beta SammiMD for the job, she's so amazing.

Read and Review cuz Sissi luvs you all.

* * *

**I – Keep Kissing **

She had just said she loved him and now he was so close to her body, she could feel his chest rise and fall in the act of breathing. He leaned down, finally allowing his lips to touch hers in a tender kiss. They both closed their eyes and let the emotions run throught their bodies. Cuddy was the first to open her eyes and leaned her forehead on his, he slowly opened his eyes too and smiled. His eyes looked like the deep blue sky and she lost herself in them, while his thumb caressed the smooth, warm skin of her hand. House was the first to open his mouth to speak.

"I don't know if this is the right time for this." he said.

"We have waited twenty years for this. I don't want to waste any more time. " she smiled. A smile was all he needed in that moment, the same expression that had lit her sweet face a few minutes before.

Her hands came up to his neck, twining her fingers into the short locks of his hair, slightly scratching that sensitive spot at the base of his neck, causing him to shiver every now and then. House closed his eyes and bent down to crush his lips against hers, in that game they were getting so good at. His fingers stopped stroking her hand and instead moved up her warm body, then travelled back down stopping on her hips. Cuddy took his hand in hers and smiled. They walked toward the bedroom together, hand in hand.

* * *

**II - Cooking Breakfast For My Lover.**

Cuddy slowly opened her eyes, feeling the loneliness that filled the room. She noticed the soft warm light that came from the window and illuminated her body, still tangled in the sheets. It has really happened, she thought. She rose slowly from the bed and, not finding her clothes, she opened a drawer and took the first shirt she found. She looked at it and smiled, burying her nose in it and trying to perceive the smallest hint of his scent.

House was in the kitchen, his eyes watching the movements of his fast and expert hands which were chopping and mixing, while his mind was analyzing everything had happened that night. The sincere smile on Cuddy's face consumed his mind while he was turning one of the pancakes, distracting him to the point of almost burning his fingers. "You're going to kill me, Cuddy." He smiled hearing those words escaping his lips.

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the movements of the woman, who slowly walked into the kitchen. She smiled seeing that he was still enjoying cooking and inhaled the sweet aroma of the pancakes. She observed his back, resisting the urge to caress the strong muscles underneath his skin. Then her eyes moved further up towards the neck, where his muscles stretched slightly. Cuddy was walking closer to him till it was impossible to resist her instinct: she slid her hands onto his hips and caressed his abdomen just below the hem of the dark blue T-shirt he was wearing. She leaned into his body and put her head between his shoulder blades savoring his warmth for a while. House turned to her and held her between his arms as he used his skilled fingers to gently tease the soft skin on the small of her back. His movements slowed as he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Hey"

"Good morning sunshine."

* * *

**III - Shower Sex Helps Me Lose Weight. **

They were sitting on the couch and both feeling at ease. Cuddy was sitting opposite to him with her brightest smile on her face as he watched her having breakfast. She brought the fork to her mouth and closed her eyes when her lips closed. She let out a soft moan after swallowing what tasted like the most delicious thing ever.

"I never thought I could have an orgasm by eating something." Cuddy smiled at her own words, while House stared with amused grin on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I haven't cooked in a while"

"Well, you haven't lost your skills. It 's the best breakfast I've ever had in my life. The pancakes are great... Seriously, House." He approached her and took the plate from her hands.

"Let me try." he commanded.

"No way. I'm going to eat this all by myself."

"You'll get fat."

"I don't care. I've developed a great way to lose calories , you know?"

"Um, I think I'm part of this method, right?"

"Yes."

When Cuddy finished with her breakfast, House took the plate from her hands and leaned down to her face for another kiss. Cuddy smiled and watched as he walked toward the kitchen.

"I think I really need to have a shower."

"Yeah. You don't actually smell like a bunch of roses ... "

"Look who's talking ..."

"The essence of Man ..."

"Well... I need someone to wash my back. But if you don't want to, I'll try to do it alone. "

Cuddy walked slowly to the bathroom, closely followed by House.

* * *

**IV – Get The Party Started! **

Lisa was sitting on the couch when House walked from the bedroom wearing the same shirt he'd worn a few days earlier. Cuddy looked at him, frowning, but let him come close to her.

"We have to celebrate." He said with a smile, showing her the bottle of champagne between his hands.

"Why?" She asked skeptically.

House approached her, placing the bottle on the table a few inches from him.

"Well, I can finally be late because I sleep with the boss"

Cuddy shook her head, but looked amused. She knew that behind his joke there was something more serious and more important, something that he couldn't say out loud. She rose slightly from the sofa, reaching out to touch his face. She stroked his short beard on his shaggy cheeks, smiling as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. House brought his hands to her hips but immediately move them to her breasts. Cuddy shook her head, but let him do so, the smile staying on her lips.

After all had she had to lose a few calories.

* * *

**V- Making Out On His Doorstep Like Teenagers. **

Cuddy left the bathroom wearing the red lingerie House loved so much. She found him lying on the bed watching her: his chest was bare, but the rest of his body was tangled in the sheets.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked in a whisper as she smiled.

"I must go and thank the babysitter for staying the night. She's been with Rachel all night . " Cuddy smiled sweetly and sat on the bed, starting to get dressed.

"You looked better in my Tshirt." He smiled.

After a few minutes Cuddy emerged from the bathroom again, this time House was in the living room waiting for her. He handed her bag over and walked to the door with one hand on the small of her back. Opening the door, Cuddy turned and passionately kissed him again while his hands moved to her hips.

"I think we've burned enough calories today."

She smiled sexily at House and walked to her car with an extra swing of her hips. House stood there with a dumb smile on his face, praying that he wouldn't end up breaking her heart this time.

* * *

**Feed the Review Monster** and I'll give you a cookie. *jumps up'n'down throwing pancakes in the air*


End file.
